Regret
by Metal Smile
Summary: Ultron wants to show Wanda that he isn't the bad guy. He just doesn't know how to do it the right way. A walk in the forest leads to a confrontation, and he wants to show her something. Rated M because I didn't mean for this to become sexual.
1. Chapter 1

It was.. hot in Ultron's lair. The constant machinery working, the loud noises and bangs. Wanda couldn't get any rest. It was nice and cold outside, wind blowing as she walked through the snowy forest. Maybe a bit too cold, she thought as she second guessed the women's pajama shorts she was wearing. It wasn't the best outfit for a walk outside, in the snow.

"Nightmare?"

The voice made her jump, one hand moving to her heart as she whipped around to face the 7 foot tall Ultron drone. He stood there, metal and.. intimidating. His red eyes looked over her as he waited for a response.

"Something like that, yes." Wanda said, her arms crossing over her chest, her small body shaking some. Not only was she cold, but what she was wearing wasn't the most appropriate for the weather. Or socializing. The shirt hung lower over her chest, baggy, meant for a large man, not a small woman. And she wasn't wearing a bra, so that didn't help much.

Awkward silence settled as he simply stared at her, and she stared back. Her hair was down, messily framing her face. The Ultron drone lifted a hand, cold metal touching her chin. She flinched, but she wasn't about to stop him. He lifted her head, to get a better look at her face, still silent.

"You've been crying. Why?" He let go of her, letting her lower her head back down. Her teeth clicked together ever so slightly as she stood in the cold, talking with a 7 foot tall robot. She shook her head, beginning to walk back to the base.

"I am cold." Of course, she was dodging the question. But she really was cold. He followed shortly after her. He knew why she was crying. The nightmare. But he didn't know what the nightmare was. She didn't want him to know.

They were both quiet as they walked down the dead silent halls. They were still cold, but they had warmth to them. Better than the outside, at least. Wanda let out a small yelp as she was grabbed by the drone following shortly behind her. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face as she did so.

"Was it about me?" He asked, the metal head tilting, the red glaring into her eyes. She looked away, his metal hand still on her forearm. She didn't want to answer him, but it really seemed he wasn't giving her a choice. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him before she answered.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

She let out another shaky breath. She was terrified of him.

"I had a dream. A-.. nightmare. You were just killing and killing, and there was so much blood, and-.. Pietro was..-" She let out a choked sob, trying to pull herself away from him. He didn't budge, even pulling her closer to him.

"Wanda. I'm not a monster. I'm a savior. I will protect you and your brother. You know this. You need to breathe and calm down." His voice rumbled in her ear, the most intimidating voice somehow soothing her. Calming her nerves. "Let me show you, Wanda." She looked to him, confusion and wonder sketched onto her face.

He moved himself in front of her, his hand finally releasing from her arm. She was backed into the wall of the hallway, the giant drone standing directly in front of her, barely a foot away. She was breathing hard, looking up at the drone, him staring back at her.

She felt cold, metal hands on her hips, settling there. She already knew where this was going. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second, and she was terrified. His hand moved, setting on her stomach, moving slightly under the shirt. His hand was cold, and her body jerked in reaction. It trailed upwards, the feeling causing her skin to prickle, the cold of his hand causing her to shiver.

It trailed back down when it reached her chest, his fingertips just trailing over her body. He reached the waistband of her shorts, his hand turning so that the palm was facing her stomach. He continued to go down, under the fabric. The hand was in between her legs, the cold metal touching her gently, her voice quivering as she let out a gasp.

Her body clenched as he entered her, soft and gentle. His palm was rubbing against the clit, his fingers working on the inside, a second one slipping in, gently. She let out a mew of sorts, her back arching slightly. His free hand moved up, raking through her hair.

Wanda's eyes were closed, her head turned. She was enjoying this, but she didn't know what "this" is. She didn't want to know. This was.. bad. She really shouldn't be doing this. But it was over as fast as it began.

Fire pooled in her lower abdomen, pulsing coming from her groin as she tensed up. He wasn't going fast at this point, but her hips bucking into his hand caused him to speed up. She let out a small moan, her hands grabbing her breasts through her shirt, massaging them as she neared her orgasm.

She finally finished, letting out a small cry, her hands squeezing. She was shaky, and she could feel him remove himself from her. She breathed deeply, her lithe body pressing itself against the wall. She was dizzy, as if the world had stopped on its axis.

When she had finally recovered, he was gone, his tall frame disappearing into the workshop. She had walked down the hallway, entering her room like a new born deer, legs shaking. She crawled into the bed, and began to cry. This was simply wrong. She should have never have let him do that.

She eventually fell into sleep, her nightmares and dreams gone, replaced with worry and stress.

 **AN :I did not plan it going this way. Whups.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ultron sang quietly to himself as he started up the jet. Wanda had left him, along with her brother. And when she did that, his strongest ally was gone. He could see it in her. She could rip this world apart with the power she held. She could rip the entire universe apart. He could see it in her, yet she couldn't see it within herself. He just wanted to show her how.. magnificent she was. Her and Pietro, they had evolved. They were the fit that survived. But the surviving part was up to them. And they had pushed him away, turned to the opposing side.

The jet flew through the air as he thought to himself, his red beady eyes darting around on the ground. Pietro. He could see him, and the archer. As the bullets were unleashed on them, both of them did what "heroes" did. Hawkeye moved his body in front of a child, as a shield, and Pietro did the same to Hawkeye. As they said, you die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Pietro had died being a hero for the wrong people. But Ultron understood. He was delusional, they had tricked him. But in this battle, no punches could be pulled. That was one less Avenger taking his drones down. Maybe he had gotten the Black Widow when he flew by as well. He couldn't tell.

He quickly stood, alert, as the back of the jet was ripped open.

"Oh, for God's sake!"

He crashed into a bus on the ground, his body damaged beyond repair. He would not make it out of this mess in this body, but another. His cyber mind scanned through the remaining drones, seeing their status, looking through their eyes. When he returned to his own body just seconds later, Wanda stood there. She was beautiful, wearing a skirt, and a little red jacket. She was the one assigned to making sure God's meteor didn't fall. And here she was, to kill him, instead of protecting the key.

"Wanda.. if you stay here, you'll die."

She knelt down, looking down on Ultron.

"I just did, do you know how it felt?"

Ultron never caught the end of it, instead he was desperately trying to escape as the last drone. He just kept walking and walking. He didn't know what was what anymore. He was so close, he was watching as the city fell from the sky like a rock thrown by God himself. But they had stopped it, somehow. He just continued walking, and he didn't look back. He would return. Of course he would return.


End file.
